1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electrical part holding an electrical part such as semiconductor device (called hereinlater “IC package”) or like and provided with an open/close mechanism abutting against an upper surface of such electrical part so as to widely press the same.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
One example of a socket of the kind mentioned above is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-113954, in which a socket includes a socket body to which an IC mount space is formed and a contact to be electrically connected to an IC package mounted to the IC mount space.
The socket body is also provided with a pressing member to be rotatable, and a heat sink is provided for the pressing member for performing heat radiation through contacting to the IC package. After the IC package is pressed by the pressing member, this pressing member is pressed by a latch so as to indirectly press the IC package.
However, in the structure disclosed in this publication, after the pressing member provided with the heat sink is closed, this pressing member is pressed by the latch, so that it is required for the heat sink to have a size capable of being positioned inside arrangement of a plurality of latches so as not to be interfered with the latches. According to such requirement, it is difficult to make large the size of the heat sink, resulting in less heat radiation function of the heat sink.